Traître
by aLdebbaran
Summary: Menurutmu, mana yang lebih penting; cinta atau kepercayaan ? Tidak keduanya. Cinta hanya untuk orang-orang lemah dan kepercayaan hanya untuk orang yang mudah dibodohi. Mereka itu… hanya bualan. Chanbaek. Angst, hurt. Oneshot !


TRAÎTRE

Menurutmu, mana yang lebih penting; cinta atau kepercayaan ?

Tidak keduanya. Cinta hanya untuk orang-orang lemah dan kepercayaan hanya untuk orang yang mudah dibodohi. Mereka itu… hanya bualan.

CHANBAEK

Hurt, Angst

Oneshot !

Happy reading

..

..

..

Aku bukan tipikal orang yang akan mengurung diri di kamar dan menangis jika aku merasa sedih. Namun, aku juga bukan tipikal orang yang bisa tetap tersenyum walaupun kesakitan. Aku tak ingin menggambarkan apapun. Aku tak ingin orang lain melihat apa yang aku rasakan. Karna mereka…tak dapat kupercaya.

..

..

..

"Aku menunggumu Baek.." Chanyeol berkata dengan suara serak. Tampaknya dia telah berdiri di depan minimarket tempat Baekhyun bekerja sedari tadi.

Entahlah, dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia malah menunggu Baekhyun di luar, bukannya masuk ke dalam dan menemuinya. Mungkin dia hanya takut, atau merasa tak siap atas sesuatu yang akan terjadi kepadanya.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam, menatap Chanyeol sekilas sedang tangannya menyerahkan secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul.

"Kau merepotkan" katanya dingin.

Chanyeol tertegun, tidak menyangka akan mendapat respon seperti ini. Jadi, dengan hati-hati tangannya yang bebas mulai menangkup jemari lentik Baekhyun.

"Mian" ujarnya lirih.

Baekhyun berdecih, suhu udara yang jatuh bebas nyatanya benar-benar membekukan semua, termasuk hatinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat yang lebih hangat, aku tak mau.."

"Pulanglah Yeol" sela Baekhyun lirih. Suaranya nyaris tertelan karna ketakutan.

"Pulanglah, tempatmu bukan di sini" sambungnya dengan suara tercekat yang rasanya mustahil jika Baekhyun yang mengucapkannya.

"Aku tidak.." Chanyeol menunduk "Tempatku di sini Baek, bersamamu" ujarnya putus asa.

"Kau tidak, dan tidak akan pernah. Pergilah aku tidak menginginkanmu"

 _Cinta bagiku adalah lagu yang setiap hari selalu kau dengar saat kau pertama kali membuka mata. Cinta adalah marshmallow yang lembut. Cinta adalah aroma mint dan kayu manis. Cinta adalah aku dan Chanyeol._

 _Aku dan Chanyeol saling mengenal sudah seperti berabad-abad yang lalu. Bermula dari dompet kami yang tertukar dan membuatku uring-uringan seharian, sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya. Pria sialan yang ternyata akan menenggelamkanku ke kegelapan tak berujung._

 _Chanyeol adalah pribadi yang ceria, sama sepertiku. Kita lebih terlihat seperti dua bocah yang sedang bermain bersama ketimbang sepasang kekasih yang sedang memadu cinta. Kekonyolannya adalah tawa bagiku. Awalnya aku menganggap dia adalah keajaiban atas hidupku yang monoton. Sampai akhirnya aku sadari bahwa bersamanya adalah dosa terbesar yang pernah ku buat._

 _Aku bukan tipikal pria romantis, tapi Chanyeol sebaliknya, dia adalah pujangga sejati. Berjalan bersamanya seperti berjalan di atas karpet bunga. Dia tak pernah lupa mengatakan kata cinta saat aku terbangun dan kembali tidur. Dia seperti penyihir yang bisa membuatku mencintainya sangat dalam. Walau akhirnya aku tahu, dia bukanlah untukku._

 _Bagiku, Chanyeol adalah awan._

 _Bagiku, Chanyeol adalah pie yang manis._

 _Dan baginya, aku adalah sebuah kesalahan._

 _.._

 _..  
_

"Baek, kumohon maafkan aku" Chanyeol kembali meraung. Dia berlutut dan menunduk di depan Baekhyun yang hanya bergeming melihatnya.

"Kau boleh membunuhku atau apapun. Tolong jangan membenciku, Baek"

Pria ini, pria yang sangat ku cintai, tapi sekarang dia tak lebih dari seorang pengganggu.

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu. Kita sudah usai, kau ingat ?" Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol yang memeluk kakinya. Dia merasa benar-benar malu. Ini adalah kesalahan dan dia harus berhenti sebelum terlambat.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu !" teriak Chanyeol kalap. Dia berlari ke arah Baekhyun yang telah berjalan menjauh. Di rasakannya tubuh Baekhyun yang menegang di pelukannya.

"Aku akan melepaskan segalanya untukmu Baek" Chanyeol berujar berat. "Aku gila, dan aku menginginkanmu. Bisakah kita bersama ?"

Nyatanya, hanya kekehan yang terdengar dari bibir Baekhyun. Tanpa berusaha melepas pelukan Chanyeol, Baekhyun berujar getir.

"Kau tahu Park, kau adalah segalanya bagiku, tapi…" bahkan hela nafasnya terdengar sulit "Kau membuatku menjadi orang yang menjijikan" ucapnya, perlahan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol.

Di tatapnya lamat-lamat tubuh tegap pria tinggi di depannya kini. Wajahnya yang tampan, rahangnya yang tegas, aroma mint dan kayu manis yang menguar dari tubuhnya adalah favorit Baekhyun. Dia satu-satunya hal yang ingin Baekhyun miliki selamanya, namun ternyata doanya tidak pernah terkabul.

"Kau membuatku seperti jalang yang merebut suami orang lain" katanya tersenyum kecut.

Di tatapnya Chanyeol sekali lagi, dengan hati yang hancur dia akan melepaskannya. Chanyeol dan dia bukanlah dua orang yang seharusnya bersatu.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol, melihatmu menangis membuat ku hancur.." isaknya.

"Kau adalah hal terindah dari Tuhan untukku, dan seharusnya aku tidak menjadi serakah untuk memiliku.."

Chanyeol rasanya ingin menenggelamkan diri ketika melihat setengah jiwanya hancur karena ulahnya sendiri. Tangannya terangkat perlahan-lahan untuk menyeka air mata Baekhyun, namun yang di dapatinya hanya udara kosong. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit karna Baekhyun menghindarinya.

Dia menatap pedih Baekhyun yang masih tersengal dan berusaha melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Kembalilah pada istrimu, Yeol. Aku akan mendoakan kalian agar selalu bahagia. Kau beruntung memilikinya, istrimu… benar-benar orang yang baik.."

Chanyeol semakin tidak tahan melihat kekasihnya seperti ini, maka dengan segala rasa penyesalan yang dia miliki, Baekhyun kembali dalam pelukannya.

"Kembalilah padanya, Yeol. Kita tidak seharusnya bersama, mari saling melepaskan.. jangan sampai dirimu kehilangan orang yang berharga untuk kedua kalinya" Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan memeluk erat Chanyeolnya. Pelukan terakhir untuk Chanyeolnya yang telah dia lepaskan. Chanyeolnya yang bukan miliknya. Chanyeolnya yang begitu di cintainya, sekarang telah terlepas dari genggamannya.

Cinta hadir untuk membahagiakan, tapi sayangnya dia lebih sering menjadi alasan untuk bersedih. Memang menyakitkan jika hal yang telah kau pegang sebagai sebuah kepercayaan ternyata menghianatimu. Jadi, meskipun sangat sakit lebih baik kau melepasnya. Seharusnya kau tidak menggenggam batang bunga yang berduri. Seharusnya kau hanya menyentuh ujung kelopak bunga yang lembut. Seharusnya kau memang harus bahagia atas cinta yang sedang tersenyum di hadapanmu, tapi bukan atas cinta yang sudah dimiliki orang lain.

" _Yeol, bisakah kau menjadikanku satu-satunya ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan puppynya yang menggemaskan._

 _Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh dan mengusak rambut halusnya dengan gemas. Wajah tampannya tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun sedang matanya menatap kekasihnya teduh, kemudian berbisik, "Kau yang terakhir untukku Baek"– tapi bukan satu-satunya yang aku miliki._

FIN

Mind to review ?


End file.
